


Размер имеет значение

by Nataliny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Микки Милковича маленький член.</p><p>Он не то чтобы крошечный, не выглядит детским или недоразвитым. Но он маленький, может, немного короче среднего, недостаточно толстый, и да, Микки и сам мелкий пиздюк, но от этого не легче. У него маленький член и его это, блядь, бесит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размер имеет значение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Size Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458862) by [bravado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravado/pseuds/bravado). 



> Огромное спасибо моей замечательной бете фоине, без нее перевод был бы намного хуже.

У Микки Милковича маленький член.

Он не то чтобы крошечный, не выглядит детским или недоразвитым. Но он маленький, может, немного короче среднего, недостаточно толстый, и да, Микки и сам мелкий пиздюк, но от этого не легче. У него маленький член и его это, блядь, бесит.

Он не задумывался об этом, пока не достиг возраста полового созревания и так и не дождался скачка в росте. Личное пространство в доме Милковичей - еще большая редкость, чем легальное оружие в Южном Чикаго, поэтому Микки видел члены практически всех своих родственников. Это не имело особого значения, пока ему было десять. Но когда ему тринадцать, и Игги шатается вокруг без штанов или Терри отрубается голым посреди лужайки, ему есть, с чем сравнить.

– Когда ты отрастишь себе член? – Джоуи вваливается в ванную и равнодушно разглядывает член Микки, пока тот принимает душ.

– Тогда же, когда ты отрастишь себе недостающие мозги, мудила, – бросает в ответ Микки, и выбегает из ванной, даже не вытеревшись.

Той ночью Микки просыпается от очередного мокрого сна, весь липкий от пота, а бедра измазаны спермой. Он сбрасывает одеяло, чтобы почувствовать прохладный воздух из приоткрытого окна, и смотрит на небольшую выпуклость, которая все еще заметна в его трусах. Микки любопытно, и он стягивает белье на бедра и в полумраке рассматривает свой все еще не совсем вялый член. Тот даже близко не такой большой, как у его братьев. Микки знает, так как достаточно часто заставал их за дрочкой, чтобы иметь возможность сравнить.

Он решает, что для честного сравнения член должен стоять. Микки берет его в руку, и его тело тут же отзывается, вздрагивает, несмотря на то, что на бедрах еще не высохла сперма. Он не в первый раз трогает себя, но ощущения еще достаточно новые, и он чувствует себя неуклюжим, пальцы не знают, когда сжимать, а когда - скользить. В его голове пусто. Раньше он пытался представлять женщин: шлюх, которых Терри периодически притаскивает, или телок из журналов Игги, с круглыми сиськами и раздвинутыми ногами. Это никогда не срабатывало. Но все же ему требуется всего пара минут для того, чтобы в паху скопилось напряжение, и мышцы на животе начали судорожно сокращаться, сообщая о том, что он уже близко.

Балансируя на грани оргазма, Микки опускает взгляд на свой член и смотрит на торчащую между пальцами розовую головку. Как ни крути, все еще ничего впечатляющего. Несколько мгновений спустя он беззвучно кончает себе на живот, тело становится мягким и расслабленным, и Микки старается выкинуть результаты сравнения из головы. Скорее всего дело в том, что он еще не прибавил как следует в росте. Большинство братьев Милкович были тощими и начинали расти как раз в районе четырнадцати, практически за ночь превращаясь в широкоплечих отморозков. Микки считает, что их члены как раз тогда и выросли – пропорционально росту и все такое.

Микки убеждает себя в этом следующие несколько лет. Он вырастает на несколько сантиметров, раздается в плечах, руки набирают объем одновременно с тем, когда начинает ломаться голос. Он практически перестает расти в пятнадцать, и все еще на голову ниже Игги и вдвое уже Джои. Тони несколько месяцев называет его Ариэль из-за того, что его голос так и остался довольно высоким. Микки удается заткнуть его только ебнув по голове лопатой, когда они копают могилу одному из старых дружков Терри. Ему исполняется шестнадцать, а долбанный скачок роста Милковичей так и с ним и не случается, но Микки смиряется в тем, что оказался самым мелким щенком в помете. Они с Мэнди идут в тату-салон их родственника, когда ей исполняется четырнадцать, и он набивает себе «НАХУЙ» на костяшках, пока Мэнди бьет птичку на бедре.

Ебанная Мэнди почти выше него.

Естественно, он несколько раз получает пизды – некоторые считают, что разобраться с самым мелким из Милковичей – лучший способ поквитаться с Терри. Микки смеется, сплевывая кровь и осколки зубов, и прикидывает, неужели избивающие его ублюдки реально думают, что Терри не насрать на своих детей. Но Терри бьет сильнее, когда позоришь семью, поэтому Микки начинает огрызаться и кидаться на любого, кто косо посмотрит. Когда ему семнадцать, он выбивает зубы какому-то наркоше за то, что тот назвал его питбулем.

— Мелкий, но злобный, – бормочет обдолбанный дебил, и Микки херачит его чисто из принципа, но чувствует, что начинает оправдывать репутацию семьи.

Когда твоя фамилия Милкович, никто никогда не подумает, что ты за что-то отыгрываешься. Постоянное насилие и избиения – это норма, чрезмерная мужественность у них в крови. Поэтому никто никогда не заподозрит Микки в том, что он пытается компенсировать что-то, кроме собственного роста. К тому же, люди начинают забывать про рост, когда его имя начинает значить столько же, сколько фамилия.

Микки шестнадцать, и Джоуи узнает о том, что он ни разу не занимался сексом, и всю ночь, пока они помогают Терри перевозить наркоту, достает его расспросами. Они оба злятся, у Микки влажные и покрасневшие глаза, и он выплевывает «пошел нахуй», а Джои ухмыляется, как будто выиграл в лотерею. Микки не говорит, почему до сих пор остается девственником. Не признается, что никому не показал бы член, даже если б сильно попросили. И уж конечно не говорит, что сиськи –просто мешки с жиром, а вагины ему на хуй не сдались. Джоуи за рулем, поэтому после успешной сделки они высаживают Терри у «Алиби», но не едут домой. Джоуи выпинывает Микки у какого-то массажного салона, швыряет ему несколько мятых десяток и, бросив: «Спроси Наталью, она самая узкая», – нажимает на газ и сваливает.

Минут через пять до Микки доходит, что перед ним бордель, а налички у него в руках более чем достаточно для того, чтобы его обслужили по полной. Он – низкорослый шестнадцатилетний девственник, и у него достаточно бабла, чтобы заставить шлюху делать все, что он пожелает – любой другой на его месте сгорал бы от нетерпения. Тогда как он, без пизды, лучше бы оставил деньги себе, сохранил их для дури или следующего раза, когда Мэнди понадобится особая таблетка. Если надо кончить, собственная рука подойдет ничуть не хуже, чем какая-то русская шлюха.

Микки отказывается думать о том, как последний раз дрочил, о том, что его рука накрывает больше половины его члена. Он абсолютно точно не будет вспоминать, как во время оргазма думал о сильных бедрах и небритых подбородках.

– Блядь, – бурчит он и заходит внутрь.

Ольга берет двадцатку за отсос, и Микки не собирается подцепить мандавошек от засовывания члена в какую-то шлюху, поэтому следует за ней в одну из воняющих плесенью комнат. Он дает ей деньги и изо всех сил притворяется незаинтересованным, когда она стягивает с него штаны и пытается дрочкой заставить его член подняться. Микки понимает, что его тело реагирует слишком медленно, и пытается сосредоточиться на ощущении руки на члене, но знает, что встанет он еще не скоро.

– Это помогать? – хрипло спрашивает Ольга, стягивая майку и помещая член Микки между сиськами. Это, блядь, отвратительно, о чем Микки ей и сообщает, отодвигаясь подальше. Она лишь приподнимает выщипанную светлую бровь, и снова дрочит ему, бормоча что-то на русском. Микки позволяет себе закрыть глаза, стараясь не думать о том, насколько лучше ощущалась бы на члене широкая, мозолистая ладонь.

Через несколько минут Ольга снова разевает пасть, и ее голос выдергивает Микки из фантазий о веснушчатом педике из группового порно, которое он смотрел прошлой ночью.  
– И это все? – хмурится она, кивая на член Микки.

Выбегая на улицу, Микки от ярости и стыда забывает забрать свою двадцатку.

Если Микки попытается соврать, Джоуи его раскусит, ведь у него нюх на пиздеж – что и держит его на хорошем счету у Терри. Поэтому Микки сует оставшиеся деньги в карман и направляется в другой конец города, где никто его не знает. Он находит один из тех сомнительных баров, что прячутся на задворках гейского района, и спустя всего минуту после того, как заказал себе пиво, замечает пялющегося на него тощего блондина. Едва ли десять минут спустя Микки залпом выпивает алкоголь и следует за блондином через черный ход в темный переулок. На вид этот чувак на пару лет старше Микки, у него вьющиеся волосы, мягкие – он склоняет голову и пытается поцеловать Микки. Позади Микки кирпичная стена, поэтому он старается не делать слишком резких движений, когда отшатывается прочь.

– На хуй это, просто сделай так чтоб я кончил, – говорит Микки, и парень пожимает плечами и просовывает руку в свободные джинсы Микки. Микки стискивает его плечо, и они трутся друг об друга в темном переулке со спущенными до лодыжек джинсами. Микки чувствует горячее дыхание на шее, широкую ладонь, сжимающую оба их члена, и пытается не думать о том, что у блондина существенно больше. Когда тот отстраняется и разворачивает Микки лицом к стене, а его горячий и твердый член прижимается к заднице Микки, не думать об этом становится проще.

Парень использует смазку и надевает презерватив, и медленно въезжает в задницу Микки, и того бросает в жар от чувства растянутости и жжения, идеально, но в то же время стыдно дико. Микки откидывает голову, не смотрит вниз, на свой возбужденный и липкий член. Микки кажется, что блондинчик двигается как-то нерешительно, скорее всего привык подставляться, но какая нахуй разница. Он дрочит себе быстрыми, рваными движениями, чтобы блондин не решил снова дотронуться до его члена.

Спустя пару минут Микки кончает, и это один из лучших оргазмов в его жизни, ощущение члена в заднице потрясающее и унизительное. Блондину не требуется много времени, и он кончает следом и визгливо стонет, уткнувшись Микки в футболку.

Застегнув джинсы, блондинчик мямлит:  
– Я бы с удовольствием встретился с твоей голубой задницей как-нибудь еще.  
Микки почти уверен, что сломал ему нос, когда ударил лбом в лицо.

Возвращаясь домой, Микки прикладывает максимум усилий для того, чтобы его походка выглядела естественно. Однако в этом нет необходимости – дома никого, кроме Мэнди, которая спит на диване под какой-то ужастик. Он с минуту разглядывает ее, а потом запирается у себя в комнате. Микки сдвигает гору грязной одежды, вынимает одну из половиц и сует оставшиеся деньги в спрятанный там старый носок.

Он идет в душ и вымывает из своей дырки липкую смазку, засовывает в себя пальцы и вздрагивает от искр удовольствия, чувствуя остаточное жжение. Его член тут же поднимается от воспоминаний, и Микки ощущает вину и постыдное возбуждение, когда начинает быстро дрочить. Он невольно шипит и сжимает зубы, вспоминая, как ощущался внутри него член, и насколько неполноценным в сравнении выглядит его собственный. Микки засовывает в себя два пальца, трахает себя ими и отвлекается на вспышки болезненного удовольствия, пока доводит себя до оргазма.

Два дня спустя Джоуи спрашивает его о Наталье. Микки говорит, что взял вместо нее блондинку, и пиздит, какая крутая у нее киска, и как она позволила ему тереться о ее сиськи. Джои ухмыляется и хлопает его по плечу, как будто, блядь, гордится.

– У нее, видать, реально узкая пизда, если она смогла почувствовать твой крошечный хер, – ржет он. Микки бросается в драку, которую не может выиграть, и в доказательство Джоуи ставит ему фингал.

Весь следующий год Микки убеждает себя, что не гей. Каждую ночь он пялится в темный потолок и говорит себе, что не любит члены, что блондин был просто разовым перепихом по пьяни. Ну и что, блядь, с того, что он выпил всего одно пиво?

Но через несколько дней после своего семнадцатого дня рождения Микки идет в другой бар, в другом районе города, и позволяет какому-то чернокожему выебать себя в туалете. Увидев член Микки, чувак снисходительно ухмыляется, разворачивает Микки лицом к стене и говорит что-то насчет того, что он обычно не бывает сверху, но учитывая обстоятельства. Микки в ярости, но все равно дрочит себе, решая, что зашел слишком далеко и теперь должен получить желаемое. Он никогда особо не представлял себя активом. Откровенно говоря, он слишком сильно любит, когда его трахают, но замаскированное оскорбление все равно ранит. В этот бар он больше не заходит.

Несколько недель спустя он крадет у какого-то школьника айфон. В доме Милковичей полно ноутбуков, почти у каждого есть краденный или добытый каким-то еще способом. Мэнди, например, получила свой от бывшего. Но ноутбук невозможно спрятать. Микки хранит айфон под половицей, доставая его каждую ночь, и его лицо полыхает, когда он открывает окно браузера. Он смотрит порно без звука и засовывает в себя пальцы, и узнает, что можно кончить, даже не притрагиваясь к члену.

И если в его любимых роликах у парней огромные, идеальные члены, то может быть Микки Милкович фанат больших членов, а может быть – просто мазохист.

Микки не трахался почти пять месяцев, когда в поисках пистолета к нему вваливается Йен Галлагер с монтировкой в руках. Почти пять месяцев – вот какое у Микки оправдание, когда он приземляется на грудь Галлагера, и его напряженный член чересчур близко к вызывающе яркому рту. Галлагер смотрит на него, прямо в глаза, и внезапно Микки ощущает, как горит тело, и начинает судорожно срывать с себя одежду, прежде чем осознает, что происходит.

Галлагер бледный и нескладный, с россыпью веснушек по всему телу, и Микки ухмыляется при мысли, что это, возможно, его первый раз.

Твою же мать, как сильно он ошибается.

У мелкого Галлагера уже широкие ладони, и он уверенно накрывает и стискивает ими зад Микки, притягивая ближе, трется о Микки сквозь трусы. И блядь, даже сквозь два слоя ткани Микки может почувствовать, насколько большой у Галлагера член. Это одновременно благословение и проклятье, обещание того, как этот член окажется внутри него заставляет Микки гореть от отчаянного желания, даже когда он подается бедрами назад, потому что ненавидит, как его собственный член прижимается к бледным бедрам Галлагера. Рыжие брови вопросительно приподнимаются.

– Разве ты не хочешь…

– Просто трахни меня, – отрезает Микки, опускаясь на четвереньки, и стягивает трусы на бедра, выставляя зад. Галлагер шумно втягивает воздух, и сжимает широкими ладонями ягодицы Микки. Он выдыхает «блядь» и Микки ухмыляется, подаваясь бедрами назад. Нашарив под матрасом смазку, он бросает тюбик Галлагеру, и тот готовит его, слишком долго, тщательно и осторожно растягивает ему задницу, хотя кто угодно может вломиться в любой момент, но через несколько мгновений Микки чувствует, как в его влажную дырку проталкивается головка Галлагерского члена.

Ощущения от крупного члена, неотвратимо проталкивающегося внутрь и растягивающего его, просто охуенные. У Галлагера даже толще, чем Микки представлял, и он чувствует себя полностью заполненным, стонет сквозь зубы от удовольствия и приятного жжения. Галлагер крепко удерживает его за бедра, и несколько мгновений они не двигаются, но потом он начинает трахать Микки, и это лучшее из того, что когда-либо случалось с его телом. Галлагер абсолютно точно знает, что делает. Входит в Микки достаточно сильно и резко для того, чтобы заставить его задыхаться, принимая, и пачкать простыни каплями стекающей с члена смазки. Они оба молоды и нетерпеливы, но это лучший в жизни Микки трах, и он даже не отталкивает Галлагера, когда тот наклоняется и горячо выдыхает Микки в затылок.

Все внимание Микки сосредоточено на скольжении члена внутри него, и он так близок к тому, чтобы кончить, что даже не замечает, когда Галлагер убирает руку с его бедра. Пальцы подбираются к его члену, оборачиваются вокруг и крепко сжимают, но Микки впивается ногтями в запястье Галлагера и отталкивает его руку. Уже почти настигший его оргазм немного отступает, и он выплевывает «руки прочь», сглатывая позорные стоны. Галлагер на мгновение приостанавливается, но практически сразу возвращается к прерванному темпу, и Микки снова может сконцентрироваться на огромном члене в своей заднице. Он опускает руку вниз и дрочит себе в одном ритме с толчками Галлагера, стараясь не думать, насколько мал его член в сравнении. Спустя пару минут он кончает, его дырка судорожно сокращается и заставляет Галлагера кончить в него нескольким секундами позже.

Они падают на кровать, и Микки кожей чувствует загнанное дыхание Галлагера, прежде чем тот скатывается с него и вытягивается рядом. Они так торопились, что забыли про презерватив, и теперь Микки чувствует, как вытекает из его промежности и стекает на яйца сперма, и краснеет от похоти и стыда. Он остается лежать на животе, ждет, пока Галлагер не отвернется, и только тогда переворачивается на спину и прикрывается одеялом. Микки все еще в таком экстазе после секса, что не обращает внимания, когда Галлагер тоже укрывается куском одеяла.

В комнату входит Терри, и от ужаса у Микки сводит живот. Он моментально вспоминает каждый удар, каждое сломанное ребро, каждый подбитый глаз и вывернутое запястье. Он сжимает кулаки, хотя это не поможет, как не помогало никогда.

– Оденьтесь, блядь, а то похожи на парочку педрил, – бросает Терри и выходит.

Лишь через несколько долгих минут Микки снова вспоминает, как дышать. Люди, которые говорят о страхе перед богом, никогда не были на месте сына Терри Милковича, скрывающего от отца свои наклонности.

Микки все еще трясет, когда он возвращает Галлегеру пистолет. Он игнорирует ту часть себя, которая жалеет о синяках, оставленных им на веснушчатом лице Галлагера.

Идиот пытается поцеловать Микки, и Микки обещает вырвать ему нахуй язык. Он не собирался этого говорить, по крайней мере не так злобно, надеялся, что Галлагер не потеряет интереса и захочет трахнуть Микки снова. В Южном Чикаго трудно определить, кто гей, им приходится тщательно скрываться, чтобы остаться в живых, но было бы охуенно, если бы Микки не приходилось целый час тащиться на электричке, чтобы подставить зад. Хотя это не такая уж и плохая схема.

Галлагер уходит и три следующие ночи Микки трахает себя пальцами, вспоминая его член. Но этого недостаточно. Он не может засунуть пальцы достаточно глубоко, не может наслаждаться растяжением после того, как он узнал, как член Галлагера ощущается в его дырке. Микки ненавидит Йена Галлагера и ненавидит самого себя. На четвертую ночь он перестает даже пытаться, просто засовывает руку в штаны, сжимает член в кулаке и пытается не думать, каким большим в его руке ощущался бы член Галлагера. Когда он кончает, удовольствие длиться всего мгновение, пока член снова не становится мягким, теряя даже тот небольшой объем, которые дает ему эрекция. Микки впивается ногтями в бедра и ненавидит всех вокруг.

Следующем утром, когда Микки просыпается, Игги моется в душе и выходит из ванной абсолютно голым. Микки смотрит на ебучий долбанный член своего ебучего долбанного брата и бросается в него монтировкой, которую Галлагер вчера оставил на полу. Монтировка попадает Игги в бедро, и Микки орет: «Убери нахер свой член, пидарас ты ебучий!»

Смеясь, Игги перечисляет телок, которые могут поручиться за его член, и неспеша уходит. Мэнди из своей комнаты кричит им заткнуться нахуй.

Микки идет в магазин Кэша с единственной целью: разбить Йену Галлегеру морду за то, что тот лишил его возможности нормально кончить. Вместо этого он оказывается в подсобке, нагнувшись над холодильником и вцепившись замерзающими пальцами в ледяную крышку, пока Галлагер нетерпеливо его трахает. Так идеально, так горячо, и Галлагер почти умудряется все испортить, когда пытается подрочить Микки, но убирает руку, когда Микки рычит на него. Больше Галлагер не пытается.

– Значит, просто захотелось секса? - говорит он.

– Да похуй, бывай, – бросает Микки и говорит себе, что хватит с него этого тупого рыжего и его тупой счастливой рожи, и он получил все, что хотел. Он ошибается.

Они продолжают встречаться.

Иногда Микки сам ищет Галлагера, иногда приходит домой и застает его там с Мэнди, развалившимся на диване с домашней работой. Однажды этот тупой кретин препирается к Микки и смотрит на него влажными покрасневшими глазами, и когда он накрывает ладонями руки Микки, пока они трахаются в морозильной комнате магазина, Микки не протестует. Ну разумеется, после этого Микки дает себя подстрелить и бросить в колонию.

Галлагер приходит его навестить и кладет ладонь на стекло как девка.

Микки сохраняет этот момент в памяти и представляет его длинные пальцы и широкую ладонь каждый раз, когда дрочит. Нельзя позволить себе засунуть пальцы в жопу на узкой койке в колонии, когда внизу спит чувак вдвое больше тебя. Вместо этого Микки в темноте сжимает свой член и, кончая, не может не тосковать по руке Галлагера.

Микки выпускают, и Галлагер встречает его, что просто пиздец тупо, но позже они трахаются и это настолько охуенно, насколько Микки и представлял. Ладони на его бедрах оставляют синяки, но не двигаются с места и не пытаются дотронуться до его члена. Он дрочит себе и кончает первым, так что это не особо важно, но раньше Галлагер хотя бы пытался.

Следующие несколько раз все происходит точно так же, Галлагер скользит руками по его животу и спине, но никогда не приближается к промежности. Это начинает его задевать. Конечно, для Микки собственный член всегда был полным разочарованием, он он не думал, что для Галлагера это так важно. С другой стороны, половое созревание сыграло Галлегеру на руку, и даже учитывая, что в колонии Микки много качался, мышцам на руках Галлагера можно только позавидовать. И это не единственная часть его тела, которая выросла.

Может быть дело не том, что Галлагер наконец понял, насколько невпечатлялющий у Микки член. Эта мысль причиняет боль, поэтому Микки старается ее игнорировать, затолкать как можно дальше. Но подсознательно все равно ждет прикосновения, поэтому впервые соглашается трахнуться лицом к лицу, даже не раздумывая.

Галлагер закидывает ногу Микки себе на плечо, сжимает его бледное бедро и трахает так сильно и глубоко, что Микки чуть не слепнет. Он специально не дотрагивается до себя, вцепившись в стол, на котором лежит, и в руку Галлагера. Другая рука перемещается с колена Микки на его ягодицу, и Галлагер пожирает глазами раскрасневшееся под ним тело Микки. Даже несмотря на удовольствие от растяжения, восторга от каждого толчка бедер, Микки захлестывает волной стыда, когда Галлагер опускает взгляд на его член. Но потом рука Галлагера сдвигается, проводит по темной линии волос внизу живота и Микки больше не может смотреть, он сейчас…

– Привет, мальчики.

Микки во второй раз попадает в колонию, потому что не может заставить себя убить Фрэнка Галлагера. В этот раз Йен его не навещает. Но это и не важно, совсем нет. Микки отлично помнит, как выглядят руки Йена, какая на ощупь его кожа, какой большой его ладонь казалась бы вокруг его члена. Он ненавидит трогать себя, ненавидит себя за то, что скучает по члену Йена и его рукам и по звукам, которые тот издает, когда толкается в тело Микки.

Он ненавидит его веснушчатое лицо, когда понимает, что скучает и по нему тоже.

Йен.

Где-то между тем, как Микки вышел из колонии в первый раз и загремел туда во второй, Галлагер становится Йеном, и Микки думает, что это полный пиздец. Что не останавливает его от поисков этого кретина сразу после выхода из колонии за хорошее поведение.

Микки находит рыжего под трибунами школьного стадиона – он трахает одного из своих дружков с военной подготовки, и Микки надирает тому зад просто из принципа. Ревность тут абсолютно не причем. От улыбки Йена ярость Микки слегка слабеет, а когда он прижимает Микки к перилам и трахает его, от ярости не остается и следа. Прошло столько времени, и от растяжения у Микки болезненно горят мышцы, но Йен трахается так же круто, как раньше, рвано дышит и оставляет на бедрах Микки синяки.

Но так и не прикасается к его члену.

И может быть Микки стоило этого ожидать, может быть, стоило понять, что проведенные в колонии месяцы ничего не изменят. Блядь, Йен ведь не трогал член этого азиатского пидора, так почему Микки принимает все на свой счет? Он трахает свой кулак, и когда Йен спрашивает, почему его уже выпустили, Микки говорит о перенаселении. Он отказывается думать, почему солгал.

Они возвращаются к тому, на чем остановились.

Не считая того, что к Йену в магазин припирается какой-то престарелый пидор. Да, Микки трахался с Энджи Заго (только на самом деле не трахался, они заключили сделку: ей – еда и бесплатная дурь, а ему – репутация натурала), но это не мешает ему беситься от того, как Йен бросается в него обвинениями. Микки хочет знать, большой ли член у престарелого мудилы, но не спрашивает. Он знает, кого на самом деле оскорбит этот вопрос.

Позже он следит за ними до другой части города, смотрит, как старый козел покупает Йену выпивку и дотрагивается до его веснушчатой руки. Микки в ярости. Они в одном из гейских районов, Микки его знает, потому что помнит, как в первый раз его трахали в переулке в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Он успевает выпить три банки пива, прежде чем Йен и уродливый старикашка наконец выходят из кафе, и ни один из них его не замечает, пока он не сталкивается с ними посреди улицы.

Старый мудак называет Микки бойфрендом Йена. Микки бьет его лбом в лицо, но подозревает, что растерял сноровку – у этого пиздюка даже нос не ломается.

– Как ты меня назвал, пидор? – выплевывает он, пиная старого ублюдка, и не обращает внимания на то, что Йен пытается его оттащить.

– Микки, хватит, – кричит Йен, но Микки насрать, он продолжает пинать седого говнюка до тех пор, пока не получает резкий удар в горло, который перекрывает ему кислород. Он отлетает и падает на асфальт, и, блядь, армейская подготовка, по-видимому, не херня собачья, потому что Микки с трудом борется за возможность вздохнуть. Прижимая ладонь к горлу, Микки поднимается на ноги и видит, как Йен склонился возле этого гондона. Он изо всех сдерживает ревность, которая почти вышла из под контроля.

– Валим, – говорит Микки, как будто не сомневается, что Йен последует за ним. Он надеется, что эта уверенность не выглядит фальшиво. – Галлагер! – орет он, потому что люди уже вызвали копов и его досрочному освобождению пиздец, если он немедленно оттуда не свалит.

Но Йен уже поднимается, разворачивается к Микки и убегает вместе с ним. Они бегут со всех ног, петляя по улицам, и то, что Йен следует за Микки, пока тот выбирает повороты, не задавая вопросов, ощущается настоящим благословением.

Когда они наконец останавливаются, Йен орет на Микки, спрашивает, какого хрена тот творит. Но он ярко улыбается своими краснющими губами и Микки смеется ему в лицо, потому что знает, что Йену это понравится. Микки хватает Йена за шею, толкает в живот и тащится от ощущения крепких мышц под своей рукой, втягивая Йена в потасовку. Они гонятся друг за другом, играючи толкаются, и даже двадцать минут спустя, когда они делят сигарету и плетутся в сторону дома, Микки все еще улыбается.

– Ты должен научить меня этому удару в горло, – говорит Микки, выдыхая дым, и передает сигарету Йену. Одна сигарета на двоих – нормальная практика в их районе, ничего подозрительного, но Микки все равно нервничает, поднимаясь с Йеном по лестнице к себе домой. Он быстро захлопывает за ними дверь.

Дома никого, Тони и Джоуи в тюрьме, Терри взял Игги с собой за наркотой, а Мэнди носит хуй знает где. Йен передает Микки сигарету и следует за ним в комнату. Микки вытаскивает чистую футболку взамен той, что неприятно прилипает к телу. Йен подходит к нему.

– Болит? – любопытствует он, останавливаясь слишком близко. Микки усмехается, выдыхая дым ему в лицо.

– Нахуй иди. – Но он ухмыляется и не сопротивляется, когда пальцы Йена прикасаются к его подбородку и соскальзывают на шею. Йен хмыкает.

 

– Остался след, – тихо говорит он, в его голосе слышится сожаление, о причинах которого Микки не хочет даже задумываться. Йен нажимает большим пальцем Микки на горло, исследуя отметину.

– Какого хуя ты творишь, Галлагер? – слишком мягко спрашивает Микки, и винит сигаретный дым за дрожащий голос, хотя сигарета тлеет у него в руке. Он роняет ее от неожиданности, когда Йен прижимается ближе и сжимает зубы в том месте, где только что были его пальцы, легко прикусывая, прежде чем провести по отметине языком. – Блядь, – выдыхает Микки, забывая врезать Йену за то, что тот позволил себе что-то настолько близкое к поцелую. Микки отчетливо ощущает кожей ухмылку Йена, и тот продолжает посасывать его горло.

Микки позволяет себе расслабиться на одно длинное, прекрасное мгновение.

Потом он толкает Йена в грудь, раздражаясь от прикосновения холодного воздуха в влажному месту на шее, где секунду назад был рот Йена.  
– Я не какая-то телка, которую ты можешь покрыть отметинами, – шипит он, но в голосе нет настоящей злости. Йен смотрит на него несколько мгновений, и снова подходит ближе, прижимая Микки к стене и раздвигая коленом ноги. Разумеется, член Микки более чем заинтересован в укусах и губах на шее, но то, как Йен всем телом вжимается в его пах, заставляет его встать моментально.

Йен прижимается ближе и покусывает шею Микки, изгиб, где она переходит в плечо. Он оттягивает футболку, чтобы добраться до ключиц, лижет и сжимает зубами, но не посасывает, не целует. Микки стонет, забываясь, и потирается пахом о бедро Йена.

– Микки, – тихо шепчет Йен, прижимаясь губами к горлу и вызывая у Микки дрожь. Йен не продолжает, только ведет рукой вниз и хватает его за зад, притягивая ближе. Микки низко стонет и… когда это он успел обхватить Йена за плечи? Не важно, думает Микки, не тогда, когда Йен расстегивает его джинсы и засовывает руку внутрь, скользя кончиками пальцев по его дырке. Микки вздрагивает, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

– Выеби меня уже, а? – бормочет он, и Йен ухмыляется.

Они быстро раздеваются, Йен покусывает плечи и шею Микки, ухмыляясь и отскакивая от Микки, когда тот пытается ему врезать. Микки шлепает Йена, когда тот выбирается из трусов, ухмыляется и забирается на кровать, становясь на четвереньки. На другой стороне комнаты Йен дрочит себе, медленно поглаживая свой розовый член, пока тот окончательно не встает. Микки оборачивается, потому что зрелище охуенно заводит, но все равно хочет отвернуться, потому что мысль о том, как эта рука будет выглядеть на его собственном члене, вызывает тошноту. Йен берет смазку из шкафа и проводит руками по его спине, от плеч к бедрам, и Микки выгибается под ним, не может удержаться.

В этот раз Йен трахает его медленно. Он растягивает Микки пальцами гораздо дольше, чем необходимо, скользит внутрь и наружу во влажной дырке, раздразнивая сморщенные края кончиками пальцев. Только когда Микки начинает грязно ругаться, Йен смеется и наконец вытаскивает пальцы, прижимая головку к скользкому от смазки проходу. Прежде чем Микки успевает выдать еще одну порцию нетерпеливых оскорблений, Йен проскальзывает в него медленно и неотвратимо, жар и толщина его члена заставляют Микки застонать и уронить голову на сложенные руки.

– Блядь, – тихо выдыхает Йен. Он редко говорит во время секса, только набирает устойчивую скорость и толкается так глубоко, насколько возможно, вкладываясь в каждое движение. Микки задыхается от того, насколько медленно и сильно Йен въезжает в него, а затем двигается обратно, раздразнивая нервные окончания, пока внутри не остается только головка, растягивает его вход и вырывает у него низкие стоны. Микки не дотрагивается до себя и надеется, что Йен поймет намек.

Он не понимает.

– Ты вообще собираешься ускориться? – выдыхает Микки, наслаждаясь тем, как по его телу от медленных движений Йена распространяется жжение, но ему нужно больше, чтобы кончить в обозримом будущем. Одна из ладоней на бедрах Микки исчезает, и Йена запускает пальцы ему в волосы, мягко сжимает руку в кулак.

– Нет, – говорит он, толкаясь резко и глубоко, и издевательски медленно выскальзывает обратно. Из горла Микки вырывается длинный, низкий стон и Йен перебирает пальцами волосы Микки. Микки пытается насаживаться на член Йена, пытается самостоятельно установить скорость, но Йен предупреждающе сжимает в кулаке его волосы. – Не только ты можешь ревновать, – добавляет он, и тянет Микки за волосы, чтобы услышать, как тот задыхается.

– Отвали, – выдыхает Микки, пытаясь скрыть удовольствие в голосе. Йен только довольно смеется и продолжает медленно трахать его, убирая ладонь с его головы. Ладонь появляется на бедре Микки, сжимает, прежде чем скользнуть ниже, очерчивая пальцами кольцо, растянувшееся вокруг члена Йена. Йен вталкивается особенно резко, и Микки не может сдержать жалобного всхлипа.

Время от времени Йен задевает его простату, но темп слишком медленный, слишком непостоянный, и Микки чувствует, что начинает терять эрекцию. Что, сказать по честному, волновало бы его гораздо больше, если бы он не был настолько растворен в ощущениях от того, как Йен трахает его, медленно и глубоко. Как будто Йен пытается пометить его, заставить его тело запомнить, кому оно принадлежит, кого оно жаждет, когда они не вместе. Это работает, и Микки подается назад на каждый идеальный толчок, и не переживает о том, что его дыхание прерывается каждый раз, когда Йен вставляет до основания.

Йен поглаживает тело Микки, скользит руками по спине и плечам, щипает соски и оставляет отпечатки на горле. Постепенно прикосновения становятся более нетерпеливыми, жаждущими, Йен сжимает шею Микки и сдавливает его бедра, и начинает ускоряться. Он издает тихие отрывистые звуки, наращивает темп движений, пока не начинает яростно трахать Микки, звонко ударяясь бедрами о его ягодицы. На одну секунду Микки хочет попросить, потребовать, чтобы Йен, блядь, прикоснулся к нему. Но руки Йена знакомы с размером его собственного члена, они точно почувствуют, насколько мал член Микки, даже если Йен не будет его видеть. Поэтому Микки молчит.

– Боже, Мик, – выдыхает Йен, сжимая его ягодицы обеими руками и раздвигая их в стороны, и работает бедрами, и скорее всего смотрит, как член врывается внутрь и выскальзывает наружу из тела Микки, такого жадного и податливого.

Микки стонет и сдается, запускает руку вниз и сжимает себя, даже не задумываясь об этом. Йен вдруг низко стонет и до синяков сжимает бедра Микки, и толкается внутрь, выбивая из него отчаянный задыхающийся стон. Толчки быстрые, жесткие и настолько прекрасные, но Микки не попадает в ритм и даже не близок к завершению, когда Йен впивается пальцами в его бедра и толчки становятся быстрее. Микки сжимает свой член, дрочит себе немного быстрее, стараясь не отставать, хоть и ненавидит ощущение своего члена в руке. Эти попытки только заставляют его задрожать и сжаться, когда Йен вламывается в него, стонет, задыхаясь, и валится на потную спину Микки, содрогаясь и выплескиваясь внутри него.

– Блядь, – выдыхает Микки, пытаясь довести себя до конца, подтолкнуть к оргазму. Без отвлекающих толчков Йена у него нет никаких шансов. Он отпускает член и думает, что просто заставит Йена, который все еще задыхается у него за спиной, засунуть в него пальцы, когда тот придет в себя.

Когда Йен наконец вытаскивает и откатывается назад, Микки ждет двух пальцев в свою дырку, может быть даже язык Йена. По бедрам медленно стекает сперма, однако Йен улыбается и тянет Микки на себя, вынуждает сесть на краю кровати. Микки хмурится, с трудом выдавливает: «Какого хрена?», и Йен опускает на колени.

Йен наклоняется вперед, почему-то с улыбкой, и проводит языком длинную полоску от бедра к паху Микки. И это… очень приятно, просто охуенно. Микки удивленно выдыхает и инстинктивно приподнимает бедра. Йен, видимо, воспринимает жест как разрешение, и проводит языком от основания члена к головке, всасывая ее в рот.

Микки толкает его в плечо:  
– Тебе не обязательно это делать, – говорит он, глядя Йену в зеленые глаза, и надеется, что Йен будет удерживать взгляд и не опустит его на член Микки.

– Я знаю, – просто отвечает Йен, все еще глядя Микки в глаза. Потом он наклоняется и смыкает губы вокруг головки члена, и влажность, теснота и жар его рта превосходят все, что Микки когда-либо представлял. Он всхлипывает, его бедра вздрагивают, и…

Микки сжимает в кулаке слишком короткие рыжие волосы и оттаскивает Йена от себя.

– Оу, – невозмутимо говорит Йен, сжимая пальцами бедра Микки, пока тот не ослабляет хватку. – Зачем ты это сделал?

– Я сам могу справиться, – отвечает Микки, но Йен уже нахмурился.

– Да, я знаю, что можешь. Ты всегда сам, – медленно произносит он, как будто Микки не понимает очевидного. Но он, блядь, все понимает: Йену, с его красными губами и влажным ртом, нет буквально никакого смысла вставать перед Микки на колени. Если уж на то пошло, это Микки должен стоять перед ним на коленях, надрачивая свой член и заглатывая Йена глубоко в горло. Не то чтобы он хоть раз признавался в подобных фантазиях. Йен выглядит так, будто не понимает Микки. – Мик, я хочу тебе отсосать.

Да какого ж хуя?

– Почему? – недоверчиво выпаливает Микки. Йен поднимает брови, и каким-то образом ему удается выглядеть одновременно расстроенно и насмешливо.

– По той же причине, по которой я хочу тебя трахнуть, – говорит он с почти вопросительной интонацией. – Мне нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие. И кроме того, ты так и не кончил, поэтому я задолжал тебе оргазм. – Йен снова наклоняется, но Микки снова хватает его за волосы, останавливая, хотя на этот раз его хватка не настолько уверенная и жесткая.

– Это не… Я не… – запинается Микки, зажмуривается и торопливо выплевывает: – Йен, я знаю, что у меня пиздец какой маленький член, тебе не нужно отсасывать мне только для того, чтобы удержать. Я и так никуда не денусь.

Он все еще чувствует на бедрах и члене дыхание Йена, и несмотря на то, как сильно хочет этого, хочет почувствовать теплый, влажный рот, он отстраняется. Потому что идите вы в жопу, у него есть стандарты, и он не ждет, что Йен будет притворяться, что ему нравится член Микки.

– Микки, – медленно произносит Йен, – у тебя нормальный член.

– Он, блядь, охренеть какой мелкий, – повторяет Микки, потому что до Йена каким-то образом все еще не дошло. Он снова открывает глаза и свирепо смотрит на Йена, совершенно не ожидая увидеть на его лице улыбку. – Что? – сердится Микки.

– Мик, по сравнению с моим любой член будет маленьким, – смеется Йен, указывая на свой мягкий член, который все еще выглядит огромным несмотря на отсутствие эрекции. – Ты его видел? – и да, Микки видел член Йена, видел насколько он длинный и толстый, чувствовал его внутри. – У тебя отличный член, Микки. Он правда очень привлекательный, я тебя не обманываю.

– Отвянь, – бормочет Микки, зная, что ответить.

– Нет, серьезно! – ухмыляется Йен, наклоняется и лижет основание члена, пока Микки отвлекся. Микки вздрагивает, из его горла вырывается стон. – У тебя прекрасный член, с розовой бархатной головкой. И ты не обрезан, а я люблю парней с крайней плотью, – легко произносит Йен, как будто делать комплименты члену Микки – абсолютно в порядке вещей, но когда он снова поднимает взгляд на Микки, в его лице нет и следа обмана. – Можно тебе отсосать? – спрашивает он, как будто, блядь, Микки может сказать нет. Не тогда, когда влажные губы Йена так близко.

Микки слабо кивает:  
– Ладно, валяй.

Йен растягивает рот в порочной улыбке, а когда он обхватывает губами член Микки – это откровенная порнография. Йен легко заглатывает его, скользя языком вокруг головки, и Микки не может сдержать громкого стона, у него дрожат бедра. Ощущения потрясающие, и он почти задается вопросом, почему никому раньше не позволял это делать, вот только он отлично знает ответ на этот ебаный вопрос. Рот у Йена такой горячий и влажный, и Микки никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, он задыхается и сильнее сжимает пальцы в волосах Йена, когда тот начинает сосать и двигать головой вверх-вниз.

– Блядь, – задыхается Микки. Это только раззадоривает Йена, и он выпускает член изо рта и лижет Микки яйца, поочередно засасывая их в рот, его огненные волосы ярко выделяются на фоне черных завитков в паху Микки. Затем он немного отстраняется и лижет головку члена как котенок, короткими быстрыми движениями, и перебирает в ладони яйца.

– Постарайся меня не задушить, хорошо? – говорит Йен и Микки непонимающе хмурится, но тут Йен надевается на член ртом, засасывая так глубоко, что его нос утыкается Микки в пах. Головка члена Микки утыкается в мягкие стенки горла, и блядь! Желание толкнуться в эту горячую тесноту практически непреодолимо, Микки жалобно всхлипывает, но Йен, все еще сжимающий рукой бедра Микки, не дает ему пошевелиться.

– Блядь, блядь, Йен, – стонет Микки, опуская вторую руку Йену на затылок, поглаживая, пока Йен сглатывает вокруг него. Ощущения невероятные, и Микки знает, что не продержится долго, оргазм подступает, несмотря на то, как отчаянно он пытается сдержаться. Йен мягкого сжимает и перекатывает в руке его яйца, поигрывая с ними, слегка подается назад, вдохнуть немного воздуха, и облизывает головку, а затем снова пропускает член в горло. Ощущения слишком интенсивные, Микки чувствует, как у него поджимаются яйца, но и Йен чувствует это тоже, и снова отстраняется.

– Хочешь кончить мне на лицо? – спрашивает он, и вопрос, заданный хриплым от заглатывания члена Микки в самое горло голосом, практически выталкивает его за черту. Микки вздрагивает и решительно кивает, потому что хочет пометить Йена, хочет сделать его своим, настолько, насколько это возможно. Йен ухмыляется и берет член Микки в свободную руку. Он кладет головку члена на свою бархатную нижнюю губу и дрочит ему жестко и быстро, облизывая кончик языком.

Это слишком, и Микки кончает так сильно, как никогда еще не кончал в своей жизни.

Микки выплескивается на губы и щеки Йена, забрызгивая даже его брови. Его трясет, тело выгибается вперед, и мышцы пресса сокращаются. Все это время Йен улыбается ему, а потом наклоняется и облизывает сверхчувствительный член Микки, даже когда тот утрачивает твердость. Микки не может не застонать при взгляде на Йена, по собственной воле покрытого его спермой, ощущений от его языка на своем члене. Только после того, как его член полностью расслабляется, Йен отодвигается, слизывая с подбородка и губ часть спермы, прежде чем вытереть лицо одной из футболок, валяющихся на полу. Микки наплевать, даже если это его футболка, он изумленно смотрит на Йена.

–Тебе раньше никогда не делали минет?

Вот тебе и изумление.

– Иди на хуй, – рычит Микки, отодвигаясь и дотягиваясь до лежащей на тумбочке пачки сигарет. Он зажимает одну между губами и прикуривает, все еще слишком возбужденный. Йен поднимается на кровать и усаживается рядом с ним, ухмыляясь. Когда Йен протягивает руку и вытаскивает у него изо рта сигарету, он не сопротивляется.

– Я всегда думал, что ты не позволяешь мне касаться своего члена потому, что это слишком по-гейски, – говорит Йен после долгой затяжки, заинтересованно глядя на Микки, и передает ему сигарету. Микки приподнимает бровь.

– Йен, я позволяю тебе трахать меня в зад каждый раз, когда мы видимся, – он затягивается, позволяя дыму заполнить легкие. Он не хочет это обсуждать, не хочет втягиваться в этот ебаный разговор, но еще только полдень, и Йен в залитой солнечным светом комнате выглядит так хорошо, и Микки не хочет выгонять его прямо сейчас. Ну и пидрила же ты, думает Микки про себя.

Йен снисходительно улыбается и тянется к сигарете:  
– Я месяц уговаривал тебя позволить мне вылизать твою дырку, потому что это слишком по-гейски, – говорит он, когда Микки передает ему сигарету.

– Пошел ты.

Йен смеется и выдыхает дым, кожа на его горле гладкая и бледная. Иногда Микки хочется поцеловать ее, но он этого не делает. Только спустя некоторое время его настигает осознание, что они оба сидят в послеоргазменной неге совершенно голые, и ему внезапно хочется натянуть трусы, или одеяло, что угодно, чтобы прикрыться. То, что Йен отсосал ему, не меняет того факта, что у него маленький член, который выглядит еще более крошечным, когда не возбужден.

– У тебя действительно очень симпатичный член, – внезапно говорит Йен, все еще глядя на потолок и перекатывая сигарету между длинными пальцами. Микки ждет продолжения фразы, но его нет. Вместо этого Йен улыбается в потолок и делает еще одну затяжку.

– Да похуй, – бросает Микки. Йен резко поворачивается к нему, хмурится, и у него между бровями появляется складка. Микки медлит, не уверенный, что именно вызвало у Йена такую реакцию.

– Мне нравится твой член. Очень сильно, – серьезно говорит Йен, но самодовольная улыбка появляется на его лице в ту же секунду, когда он это произносит, и Микки не может сдержать ответную улыбку и ударяет его по бедру. Сильно.

– Заткнись, Галлагер, – отвечает он, но Йен уже смеется, заразительно, и через несколько секунд они оба ржут и отпихивают друг друга, сражаясь за несколько последних затяжек. Микки забывает, что все еще голый, даже не задумывается о том, чтобы одеться, и через час они снова трахаются, и Йен закидывает ноги Микки себе за плечи и рукой сжимает его член.


End file.
